Angel
by Arette
Summary: Danny Phantom is used to having likers and haters. But when a ghost fight goes wrong, the Angel of Amity is revealed to be Danny Fenton. Everyone is confused and unsure of anything now. But there is still hope. Follow us through the life of Daniel Fenton as he and everyone else help each other up from the ground, pick up their shattered past, and learn one main thing: Acceptance.
1. Fallen Angel

**I know, I know, I should be working on EP but I just needed to do this. If I was a ghost, this would be my obsession, like the Ghost Writer. He's awesome! So, I hope you enjoy this one. :D**

* * *

_Editor's Note:_

_The following documentary titled as "Angel" based on Daniel James Fenton was written by people who knew him and is based on many different POVs, made of interviews and The information that claims to be said by Daniel is a mere imitation of what the authors think he had felt at the time. This story can be highly fictional, or it could be looked at as an extraordinary biography. However, the genre it is has no incorporation of what I believe it is. This can be a cartoon to some people, but much of real life to others. The tale following this notice can be both fictional and very much real, but what it truly is, dear reader, all depends on you._

_Yours Truly, C.W._

* * *

Tucker POV

I wasn't a fan of heights, but I have to say, flying is awesome. Not airplanes. Just plain flying. It's fun. It's free. It's unstoppable. And that's why I'm in a way jealous of Danny, my best friend. Yes, Danny Fenton could fly. And he was Danny Phantom, ghost zone's savior, defeated of Pariah Dark, teen ghost who had a fan girl club. But that's another story for another time. This is the story of Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and me, Tucker Foley. And I can't believe I'm writing this, but my over-weight English teacher Mr. Lancer said this story was worth writing, so here I am. Writing.

But enough on me. This is about Danny. I guess it all started when he fell from the sky.

...

Danny, Sam, and I were off patrolling the city looking for ghosts who cause havoc. We usually just ignore the ones that stay still and just wander around. Then we ran into a certain frootloop we knew and this fight had gone aerial, so Sam and I were on the rooftop of a building fighting off copies of Vlad Plasmius while Danny was in the air battling the real one. Cars were stopped on the road with drivers looking up to see the intense battle between the two Halfas. Green and pink blasts were flying everywhere as Danny exchanged witty banter with the elder ghost. Sam was armored with the Fenton Lipstick and I had the wrist rays. We were faring pretty well... 'Till darn Vlad had to multiply the number of clones of himself attacking us. I guess you could say this was done on a daily basis. Danny didn't look so hot either. This was after school, about four o'clock and this was right after gym. Surprisingly, the town's superhero had the fitness level of a fifty year old president. But I couldn't tease him because I barely did any better.

"Gah!" Sam exclaimed as a Vlad Plasmius teased her about being Danny's boyfriend. In a second, that clone was no more.

I laughed at her response to the tease, seriously Danny is to the only one that is clueless when it comes to those two as a couple. I stopped when Vlad picked me up and flew high up with it's hands grasped tight around my wrists. I could almost feel them bruising. My laughs quickly turned to screams as I looked down and saw the drop... ten stories. The scene seems to waver up and down, making me feel sick and scared. "Sam! Do something!"

"I am!" she shouts back from the building which is a good six feet away from me. She punches a Vlad in the face and kick another in the shin, but they too soon grasp on to her tight and bring her over the building. "Aaahhhhhh!"

Don't. Look. Down. I looked up and tried to think of happy thoughts. Supermodels. PDAs. iPads. Technology. Oh sweet technology. And... Then I saw it. The kill move. Checkmate.

Danny and Vlad were fighting a few feet above us. But something was... Weird. There was this weird sense in the air, like something... Evil. You could tell the frootloop was fed up with Danny, so he was attacking the teen with everything he had. Vlad was getting more powerful by the second, dodging every swipe Danny takes at him and using his abilities to fight back to my friend, who couldn't manage a single blow. But then, all of a sudden everything went cold. The warm afternoon sun turned chilly. The sky was gray. It was freezing, but with a black feeling. Darkness. This black mist was forming around Vlad, turning his outfit a pitch black like it was made of shadows. And then, with glowing red eyes, he used all of his power to form these shadows, with long wispy tails like a dark take on shooting stars. And they headed straight for Danny. We could do nothing, only watch in horror as black surrounded our friend, aiming straight at his chest. He screamed as fresh cuts formed mysteriously on his legs, his cheeks, his arms. And with a sickening crack, it all ended. Danny Phantom, our town hero, falls from the sky. The ghosts drop us off at the building but before we can shoot, the Vlads disappeared. I didn't dare look over, but I heard another crack, this one sounding more like a twig snapping.

Sam started crying, but she forced herself down the stairs to get to Danny. I swear, she almost throws herself down some stairs. And somehow... I'm not worried. Danny can handle himself, he'll be alright, it'll all be okay. But I felt like I had to force myself to think that then to truly believe that.

It seemed like it was in slow motion, but after those stairs, we saw in the middle of the road, cracked tar road around a limp figure everyone was surrounding. I immediately ditched Sam, pushing my way thought the adults and kids around the body. Danny is the hero. He'd be okay. And fate just had to prove me wrong.

Everything looked wrong about him. I figured he broke just about anything in that body, because he looked too broken to be otherwise. Danny was lying sideways, revealing a large bleeding green chunk of fabric and skin missing from his attire, a big piece of his back gone. Cuts and bruises, with maybe some bone breaking though the skin in some places. He looked real bad, not to mention the ton of people looking at him. My heart fell, just looking at him. His was my best friend, and we had shared everything. This was not Danny, not the unbeatable strong one that me and Sam had gotten to know for the last five years. This one was broken, weakened beyond belief. And the warrior finally gave in to unconsciousness as the silvery rings washed over him leaving behind a human teen with a bloody red and white tee, jeans, red and white sneakers, and raven black hair with now deathly pale skin. "Danny," I whispered, my voice hoarse.

Sam POV

And there he was, on the streets looking helpless and dead as blood slowly soaked through his human form's white shirt. I was so horrible. I just stood there in shock like anyone else in that crowd, not trying to call for help or anything. My limbs were just frozen. I couldn't think. Everything seemed to occur in slow motion- I yelled out something, and multiple cell phones were taken out as people called for an ambulance. And Tucker and I were kneeling by his side, watching hopelessly as our old friend was slowly slipping through life and death.

And like I was emerging out of waters, I can back to real life. Colors were more vibrant. I could see and hear everything . It was pure silence other than Danny's labored breathing. All eyes were on all of now.

Vlad cackled from above, and disappeared with the wind. I wanted to cry, yell, scream, punch him, kick him, do anything to get rid of this feeling. I wanted to get him for hurting Danny.

All my emotions come out. I start sobbing as yells are heard from an arrived red and white truck behind us. Tucker is crying too, and everyone only watches as he is placed on a stretcher and is put in the truck. I tried to push my way through the doctors, I tried to get to the Halfa, but they push me gently away. I sink to my knees as I feel hands... Hands on my back, comforting me. But I don't feel it. I don't feel anything as I zone out, tears that I am unaware of streaming down my face and sliding down to the ground. Danny would be okay, also other myself. But I had a hard time believing anything then. Because now my friend was hurt and without him, my life was incomplete.

* * *

**The first chap is done! Kind of just setting the mood here. Yes, I am crazed for DP. I always an impulse to write all the time. So, you see that Button down there? It should say, "Post Review". Write whatever comments you have and then press that button. Kay?**

**Hope ya liked it!**

**-Arette**


	2. Wounded Angel

**So so sorry, the very few amount of people reading this story! Currently I had two projects in the first week of school...**

**Yup, this took a while...**

**For EP fans, might not update. Will hopefully do so In next week more or less.**

* * *

Danny POV

I hear voices. Voices far away. But that's all background. All I interpret is that my side is on fire, it must be because of the pain coming from it. Yeah, I must've been stuck in a fire, maybe I was still in there. It burns like lava, the rest of me seeming to be beyond sore. I had to suck in a breath to breath, but my ribs disagreed greatly. However, I had a feeling I was wrong and where I had come from was much worse than a burn. Everything is dark. I hear beeps. Speeding. Fading from my hearing range. And it all goes as I fall into nothingness only holding on to the ever so distant drone of a machine, making a forever lasting beep.

A few minutes earlier...

Tucker POV

The ride in the police car was a long one. Silence greeted Sam and I, even when just a minute ago people were attacking us with questions, surrounding us as Danny was taken away. They all were asking the same questions: What had happened? Who was that? What is Phantom? Who did Phantom change into? Will he be alright?

'I hope so,' I thought numbly as I stumbled into the open doors of the black and white car. Tracing my fingers across the edge of the car door, I look to my right and see Sam staring straight ahead, silent tears leaving wet marks across her face. My crying mood was long gone. So, leaning toward Sam, the seat creaking under me, I slip my hand into hers. She looks to me, out of her daze, and another silvery tear shimmers down her pale face.

Traffic is in front of us but quickly clear out of the way as the vehicle makes its way through the horde of cars. The lofty but thin officers in the front seat don't sayanything as they drive. They are robots as we make a few turns and I watch cars seem to rush pass us, even though we were the ones who were moving.

We arrive at the wide white building with green bushes perfectly trimmed around it and tiny yellow flowers dabbled here and there with a large parking lot. The hospital is round, with an open area in the middle. All the windows are closed on the building and curtains are shut. I hate it already.

This might sound crazy, but I'm afraid of hospitals. Seriously. They are totally creepy. Dragging me to a hospital is similar to trying to convince Danny to say he really likes Sam. We will not give in. Nope, not in a million years, sorry. But I needed to do this, for Danny's sake.

Grass swishes gently around my black high-tops as I walk through the small piece of grass on concrete between parking spaces here and there. I breathe in the cool air deeply-might as well get as much of fresh air before going into the white chamber of doom.

Sucking in a deep breath, I follow the police officer in the hospital, the air condition system hissing in my ears. I don't dare breathe, only when I absolutely have to. My forehead is soon decorated with tiny beads of sweat as I try not to think of the place I am at. People are all around, some pushing gurneys or carts with needles I can't bear to look at directly without being scared out of my wits. So I just stare at the floor as I shiver through the cold halls of the hospitals. Sam is as quiet as a mouse, but I know wet tears are streaming down her face. I wipe my own away, even though I don't remember crying. Click, clack. Our heels seem to be the only ones as we walk on the patterned floor. People are talking in the distance, whispering in the distance, but they are so far away. I am in my own world as we make the never-ending walk to Danny's room.

After what seems like eternity, we reach the tall double doors, painted a bland white with weary metal handles to open them as if they were preparing us for the worst to come. It is labeled as Room 113. Thirteen. Bad vibes come from thirteen. The stiff emotionless officer in front of me pushes the door open. And what I saw was a nightmare come to life.

Sam POV

I stare at the form who was before me. "No," I whisper, backing up into the body of the officer behind me, horrific wires and machines hooked up to him with a beeping noise coming from one of them. I turn jerkily, I can feel my shoulders shaking. "You led us to the wrong room. Where is he?". My voice wavers as I accuse the man. He raises a dark eyebrow. Tucker is just staring in shock. But I know better. This officer was wrong. He led us to the wrong room. It had to be. It was a sick joke. Because the person the the bed wasn't my Danny. My Danny hadn't gotten hurt hurt, he healed already. Illusions, maybe I was losing my mind. This wasn't him. The air around me was molasses as I fell to my knees in front of the two men, now sobbing hysterically. "Please," I wailed. "Tell me. Where is he?"

But the dummies just stare down at me in disgust, like I was a snot-nosed child, bawling over a tiny paper-cut. Oh, how I hated them. I tried to stop my crying, but I can't at more tears streak down my face. They backed away from me as I turned and checked. I could only fall to the base of the bed, trying to pry my useless body back up, but the tile beneath me seemed to form hands, clawing my skin and pulling me down. I needed to get out and find Danny. The beeps from the heart monitor almost drive me crazy.

But the shadows of doubt in the back of my mind danced and taunted me with the fact that I knew was already true. The broken boy who was laid on the bed I was grasping on to was Danny. The tremors in my body from sobs fade away slowly as more silent tears splash on the ground.

"Sam," a hand was set on my shoulder, a warmth in the distance. "Go away," I sob silently. He couldn't help me. No one could. If they could help me, why couldn't they help Danny? I should be there, suffering instead of him...

"Sam. Samantha Manson. Stand up."

My knees shiver and shake as I stand. My cold hands rub my eyes, my crying dying down now. I only obey because I know that what's the use for fighting, if I doing it for nothing. My heart shattered into a million pixelated bits when I'd seen him. He was broken, like a toy without a part.

"Sam. Would Danny want you to be like this?"

I vigorously shook my head, 'no'.

And then I raised my head, sniffing in the cool air that seemed fresher now. My head turns to my right seeing the dark hand belonging to Tucker. He gives me a weary old gaze, but it is steady. It lifts my spirits(pun not intended) a bit, and I stand a little taller as the officers just leave. Whatever, they don't know how to do their job anyway.

'I have to stay strong,' I though, straightening up. I needed to. But the confident refreshing feeling fades to pitch black as the small candle of hope is put out in my soul. I fall but Tucker is there underneath me, catching me before I can crack my skull on the flooring. I don't cry. I don't feel. I'm floating, away now. This had got to be a dream. But it can't be, because the loud echoing sound emitting from the machine is a long, single beep. It goes on and on as my world goes black.

* * *

**Reviewers would make a certain girl very happy! For every person that reviews, I will shout( in my pillow) "THANK YOU REVIWER FOR BEING AWESOME AND STUFF BY REVIEWING, THX U THX U THX U!". Seriously. Cross my heart and swear on God's grave.**

**In case you noticed, I used personification a bit more and similies, with a lot more feeling for whoever POV it is idetails sensory details.**

**Thx, you awesome readers, you!**

**-Arette**


	3. Hurting Angel

**Okay, I know, weird title for a chapter, especially for one that doesn't involve Sam. Okay, so let's get some things straightened out. This chapter doesn't involve Sam, just Jazz's reaction to hearing the news about Danny. Basically hurting angel is not about someone hurting Danny, but Danny being hurt affecting Jazz. I would write more, but this is all being updated on my iPad, which happens to be a pretty slow thing when it comes to writing fanfics. Dumb auto-correct. Sorry it took sooooooooooooooo long, reader, but I promise you, Universal808, I WILL UPDATE EP OTHERWISE YOU CAN ALL ENJOY ME SLAPPING MYSELF SAYING SOY(shame on you) and stuff. S'Kay here is "Hurting Angel".**

* * *

Jazz POV

It was a typical Tuesday at Casper High. I was in Math, reviewing advanced algebra. Sitting in my regular seat in the front of the class, raising my hand for every question, it was the same old routine as always. I strummed my fingers on the wood- I already knew the answer. But Mr. Denmar didn't like interruptions. So I waited. And then, just as the teacher almost finished an equation on the chalkboard, someone's phone rang, loud and clear.

I was annoyed. Who would have the sense to leave their phone on during class. I turned around in my seat. "Seriously?". And then I realized it was my phone.

Blushing furiously, I yanked up my bag from under my chair and tugged out the iPhone with a teal case, and muttered a small,"S'cuse me," as I traveled to the corner of the class, by the door and answered the unknown caller.

"Ms. Jasmine Aviva Fenton," a lady addressed.

I rub my black long sleeved shirt's edge nervously. I heard people snicker at my expression, which was probably scared. Oh, how I hated them right now. But there were more important things to do at hand right then and there. "Y-yes?"

"Jasmine, your brother Daniel Fenton is in the hospital."

"WHAT?!" I might as well screamed that. But I instead whispered it. my voice was cracking even though the words were silent. Everyone was cracking up. The teacher was trying to calm everyone down, but the kids were like lions in the zoo.

"Jasmine, we are so sorry. He is in critical condition and most likely will not survive the night. His heart stopped beating redently, but for now he's stable. You can come see him if you like."

"O-okay, I'll come over today.". And then my world fell apart as I fell to my knees, numb. No noise was heard from the students after that, stares aimed at me. I felt hot tears stream down my face even though I so very didn't want to be crying. I pushed my back against the cold pale wall and curled up into a tight ball and cry silently in my lap.

Something is on my shoulder. A weight. A hand. I look up, my face cold to the air. Krista Jones, my best friend, has a comforting hand on my shoulder. I brush away a snag of my long red hair away from my wet face. God, I must look horrible.

"Jazz, what's wrong?". Her voice is as smooth as silver bells. I don't want to answer. "No-oth-thing, everything's alright...". Emotional pain pangs in my heart, knowing if that if I believe he isn't going to make it and I was wrong, I'd only be more hurt.

I go back to my desk and try to relax. But as I thrum my fingers on the wood desk, I can't think about the lesson that the teacher is droning on about. I can't do anything. I realized what I needed to do: check on Danny. But I could wait a few minutes until the class ended... Right? I didn't know how wrong I was. I bolt out of my seat, forgetting all about my bag, running and running. I ignore the laughs and teases that are sure to start rumors about me and I just run, keep running as the tiled floor seems to brush my feet. there are sympathy in the laughs like in the silence they gave me. No, there is none. Nobody who knew what I was going through. I wasn't running to the hospital- I was running to try to get away. Go anywhere. I needed to escape this nightmare. "Jazz, wait!"

I freeze and I turn around. Krista is running to me, her sneaker thumping against the floor. Like a heartbeat. Like the one that my brother almost lost. She's running toward me, and when her thin comforting arms wrap around me, I start to cry again.

"Jazz, what's wrong?". Her voice is soft, like feathers. Krista is so good at calming people, she has that essence of charisma and peace in her, from her beautiful long, brown hair and dark-tanned toes. She has these soothing silvery eyes like stars, and she is such a good friend to me who always knew what I was going through.

"Danny... He's...". I can't say anymore because I choke in the words. She slowy removes her hug and understands. "Where is Danny, Jazz?"

"In... In the hospital,". I have no idea how Krista does it. How is she calm.

Krista nods, and says, "Okay, let's go to the office and tell them where you're going, then we can go see Danny okay?"

I nod once more, then in silence we make our way down another hall. Krista is such a great friend. Bt I don't think even Krista's little power could help me with the emotional distress I was about to experience.

* * *

O.o **that was probably the shortest chapter I ever wrote for fanfiction. Only, like, 800-900 words. Wow. I will to update soon, but Eternal Phantom will be coming soon!**

**Also, to the very few people who read my stories, I was reading through non-DP, non fanfic related work I did last Year (how did I survive?) and I realized the characters in my story had similar traits to DP characters, so I changed up DP world a lot and am working on a D&S 3 heart! Yeah! So, I killed off the Fentons, made Dani still a clone but noredoing with Danny as a little sister, made Vlad much more crazier, made Sam's mom a therapist(all will be revealed in time young Jedi. If I got that wrong, I blame my friends at school), killed Sam's dad, and also made it the year 2012 and the place real messed up. The two infamous Phantom's didn't exist until thea portal explosion that killed the Fentons but the 2 Phantoms survived, making them new to the whole Ghost powers thing... I am making some major changes to the DP world, but it is to match up with the original. So... YAY! Please comment on if I should post up the story,and what I should change about what I've revealed so far. Review for story too!**

**C-ya,**

**Arette**


	4. Finding Angel

***arette reconized***

***Danny Phantom reconized***

***she looks to readers mysteriously. And then chipperly says:***

**Yep. Been on a trip so I didn't update.**

**Danny: They had no wifi.**

**Me: No free wifi, that is. :(**

**Danny: So here it is!**

**Sidenote: I know that very little events happened last time, so I'll merge the next chapter with this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tucker POV

I don't even remember what happened, but all I remember is seeing Sam falling, so I caught her and I slowly dragged from the scene and then went to the hall outside, the white walls plain as always and the floor stiff as well, but it seemed so much more void-like and consuming. I placed Sam on the chair, and stared at her as a unforgiving single beep was heard from the room we had exited. The air seemed to eat at me, wanting to consume me into the never-ending darkness of misery. Only later had I realized what had happened to Danny. Seeing Sam faint was horrible. Being bullied and teased by the football time was dreadful. Being turned down for dates I wanted to have with people was just mean. But Danny just slowly fading, right there in front of me? That was the last straw.

Sam groaned, so I did the only thing I could do at the moment- help her. She slowly awoke, and I blocked out everything to focus on Sam. No Danny, none of the doctor's frantic cries, no beep in the distance. Just Sam, the Sam whom I needed to help. It was the least I can do.

In a moment, her head slowly left the chair's rim, groggy. She raised her head to look around, then at me. Her sleepy eyes were halfway closed and her breaths were still slow and relaxed, like Sam was still asleep. Her soft features were focused on me, and then they turned to the room next to us, still overcrowded with doctors who were talking. Her eyes widen. "What happened?". She was looking around, hair swishing back and forth. She was obviously confused and worried, but didn't remember exactly what she should be worried about. And then, the dreaded realization dawned in those violet orbs and she screamed, "No!" as she pushed herself from her sleeping position on the dark green chair into a standing, urgent stance, her eyes wild. "DANNY!"

I ran up to the crying teen and found myself crying as well. I held her wrists back, tried to keep her from running toward him, I swear. But Sam was frantic and scared, and people who are scared do things on instinct, like wild beasts with no common sense. People do horrible things when they are scared, make terrible mistakes.

Sam pushed through the crowd of white-coated doctors surrounding Danny, and squeezed her thin frame through the bodies to him. The people tried to pull Sam away, but she wouldn't stop trying. She was wailing now, thick wet fears down her face. Sam finally makes her way to Danny's side and holds his hand. His cold stone hand, limp. "Danny, don't leave me..."

And then, almost after a moment of pure silence even the doctors didn't dare interrupt because they truly thought the life of my best friend was gone, Danny coughed. And then started breathing. Sam was hastily pushed aside by doctors, mystified and surprised by the sudden revival as Sam started sobbing on my shoulder. But not tears of sadness- of relief. I felt some of my own coming down my cheek. Ha! He ain't going yet, good god. But with a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach as I caressed Sam back, I knew that there wasn't anything stopping something like this to happen again. I closed my eyes, hugging my feminine friend in closer to the sound of beeping in the distance. I wondered if it would last.

* * *

Jazz POV

I sighed, rubbing my eyes as Kristi stood beside me. We were outside the hospital doors, for Principal Ishimaya had excused us to go see Danny. Kristi, being a good friend didn't question much about my scene in class. She only was focused on helping me. And helping me was doing this. I needed this. It was driving me right now, even though if I found I was too late it would break my heart. I had to.

We walked into the cold building, the halls active with people quietly chattering, almost like a library. Oh, how I wished I was in a library right now. This place I was in was far out of my comfort zone. I held Kristi's hand as we walked to a bland white station in the middle of an intersection of halls. A lady with droopy eyes and a look as she gazed into her computer like shewouldratherbeanywhereelse but here. Her frizzy orange hair was tied back in a bun, and she looked about fourty years old. My voice was hoarse so I couldn't speak and my knees were far too weak to really move, so I just stayed there shaking slightly as Kristi asked in a professional tone, "Do you know which room Daniel Fenton is located in?"

She said something I didn't hear, but as she pointed to our left, I ran. "Jazz, wait!"

Whoosh. My near-frozen position is broken as I go. It seems like I'm flying. My feet barely touch the floor as skimming rocks do to water as I run in the direction the sleepy nurse said the room was. I dodge people who curse me as my body grazes them as I speed along the halls. I look through every window to a door I see- I spot an old man, a young girl, a middle-aged lady-and then, I see the room full of nurses and doctors. I see that room with friends nearby, supporting the patient. The room I saw was the one in a hospital with was filled with drama and you could feel the intensity as you just look in. My breath is taken away as I see that room, and of course it had to be the room which my brother was lying in.

Danny was battered. His arms and legs were bandaged up tightly with stark white hospital bandages and his face was one filled with pain. His face was covered with a tight air mask and band-aids here and there. A temporary set for his neck was in place and this head was wrapped with gauze. An IV was hooked up to the teen, and a tube was down his throat. It didn't take me long to realize that he nearly broke every bone in his body. His arms, his legs-they all looked crippled. He looked dead, but if he wasn't, I hated to say it but he sure dang should've been.

Kristi came jogging to me in front of the door, looking at me with worry as she studied my expression. And she realized what had happened as a look of horror developed on her perfect features as she stared at the scene in the window.

Sam was holding Tucker, the two hugging as noticeable tears ran down their face. I would soon join them.

Everyone was gathered in the school auditorium. Nobody had known why, except that they all ended to hear some news that was urgent.

The auditorium wasn't much-just a faded wooden stage and red curtains, red fabric seats in the audience with a slowly cracking concrete floor. Everyone took their seats and were chattering quietly as some of the school's staff members gathered on stage. Some people were making paper planes and whizzing them around the place, some were throwing paper balls at each other, some texting, some playing with yo-yos. Nobody cared.

All the populars of the school were gathered in the back of the old auditorium, leaning on the peeling walls and gossiping mindlessly. "What's their problem? They look like they are attending a funeral." Starr Caro smiled, earning a few laughs from her popular friends. The teachers had looked crest-fallen, but the mystery in the air was cut off by the teens' laughs.

"Yeah, they look as pathetic as Fenton," smirked Dash, the blonde, muscle-packed football player who had picked on Danny on a daily basis. More chuckles were heard from the populars. Valerie Gray, however, although she had used to be a popular, preferred to stay in the side-lines when she didn't have her Red Huntress job to do. She pulled red collar of her sweater up as she sulked in her seat, picking at the red stringy material on the side of her seat. Most people thought she was going emo or goth, but Valerie thought it was better to be a nerd so she could sneak out of class to get into her ghost-hunting uniform. Better than being a popular girl, where all eyes are on you, all the time.

However, a sudden shadow of loneliness overcame the girl. If Sam, Tucker, and Danny were here, she would be talking to them. But then they just disappeared in the third period. Valerie shivered, for some reason she believed a ghost was after the trio and had kidnapped them. Her fingers thrummed on the black arm rest to her right. Where we're they, anyway?

Principal Ishimaya stood in front of a podium in the front of the stage, her regular formal black hair in a bun and brown eyes unusually worried. She was dressed in regular school wear, a blue suit with black dress pants. Clearing her throat, the principal began. "Casper High students and faculty members, I know you've been wondering about the reasons I have called you here to cut class today,". Well, it's not like anyone was complaining... "Well, the reason we did so was for a town matter to be discussed.". Groans from teens followed that remark, until the odd statement that followed:"It has to do with Danny Phantom.". Valerie gave scowled as the other kids perked up and leaned forward with apprehension as she settled in her seat, wanting to sleep. She'd rather have a well needed nap than hear about the liar, so-called big-shot ghost boy. In fact, she wild rather be locking him up or kicking his butt right now, even in sleepiness.

Kids all around were chatting, their conversations getting louder as the staff waited for the enthusiasm to settle. Everyone loves to hear about the ghost boy. "The news will be said by our vice-principal, Mr. Lancer."

And Mr. Lancer just went into the facts. "Children, we have previously learned from a ghost attack on Phantom that he is not a ghost, but half of one.".

And cue the "Wha-?"'s.

* * *

**Next chapter! Anyone else excited about the Mark of Athena by Rick Rio coming out? It did so midnight of October 1, when I stayed up pretty late to read it. :D. It was pretty good, but maybe somewhat rushed. I suggest u read it nonetheless.**

* * *

Dash POV

I didn't know what to think, really. Seriously? Phantom went to our school? Have I ever picked on him? And more importantly, will he pick on me? Sweat beaded my forehead as I thought of all horrendous disasters that could happen now that there was no secret identity holding him back. The ideas were never-ending;with powers like Phantom, he could do all.

I was walking to English after Principal Ishimaya had told us to continue our regular schedule. I wasn't the only one dazed, though. Countless people bumped into me on the way to class, distant. But I didn't bump 'em back-I felt just like them for once. I entered the open door to class, where there were people lounging around, girls gossiping about Phantom, guys doing the same. I joined the boys on the far side of the classroom.

"Hey, who do you think Phantom is?" Jonah was asking Bryson.

"Eerrrrr, I bet it's one of us."

"No duh! A geek couldn't do the amazing things Phantom can do."

I smiled. This could be the perfect time for me to become not only a football player, but to be Phantom as well. My grin widened as I imagined girls swarming over me all the time for the heroics 'I' did for the town. It would be so cool...

Pretending to look nervous, I interrupted Kwan and Adrian's heated discussion of whether a person from the football team or not was Phantom. "Uhh, you guys? I have a confession to make..."

They all looked me expectantly. I smirked mentally-being the quarterback for the school football team had it's perks. "I'm Danny Phantom.". But as soon as that lie left my mouth I felt some sort of guilt over me as a shadow, as sudden as ice water. I felt sorta bad doing this, taking credit for Phantom. But I pushed the guilt aside to smile at their disbelieving faces. "That's right. I am."

"Do you have proof?". That was Nicky, his brown eyes digging deep under my skin. I thought fast and with perfect precision I hissed, "Do you want me to expose myself in front of these people?"

"Uhh, you just did," said Nicky irritatingly.

I mentally smacked us both-me for forgetting that detail and Nicky for being so close to ruining my chance. I clenched my hands. "Well, I was under pressure, okay?". They backed up, nervous about making me angry. Good. They believed I was Phantom. But my anxious feeling didn't leave me.

"S-sorry, Da-das-dash." stuttered Jonah. I sighed. "Whatevs."

"Dashiel Baxter." I gulp as I turn around from my previous position, leaning on the table. I find Mr. Lancer standing right in back of me. I jump a bit, then manage, "Y-yes, Mr. Lancer?"

"You are certainly talking to me after class."

"Yes sir." I'd managed to get out of that nervous look and into a confident one. He gave me a stern glare and then moved on to start class since all the students seemed to be in class. But I never listened to the words he said. I just followed everyone and sat down in class. I was so dead.

It was the end of class. And I was practically paralyzed. "Dash,". Mr. Lancer had motioned me to come up to his desk. I heard a few taunting, "ooooh"s, but I could only focus on the teacher in front of me.

Lancer was completely calm, as always. Surprisingly, even shouting random book titles in surprise, he had always had this sense of calmness around him. And it seemed perfectly sensible for him to be like that, considering that might be how he when he teaches, at least four kids fall asleep. It was like a bubble of calmness. 'Touch my bubble and fall asleep under my boringness'.

"Dashiel, it is completely impractical that you are Danny Phantom. You just... Cannot be him."

Whoa. I had not expected that from the old man. How'd he know? But then again I had said it aloud and maybe he had heard me. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, I said, "How do you know?"

Lancer looked at me sadly and said, "Because of course Danny Phantom would not have just revealed himself like that. He hurt, Dash. And that's what revealed him.". I waited for more, but the vice-principal shook his head. "I can't tell you much more about him. Otherwise you'd be tempted to see him."

"But I want to know!"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Dash." stated Lancer. "And I can't let you know. Only a few people in town know where he even is located at, but only a small bit of those few even know who he is.". He started to gather some books which were all over his desk.

"But I really want to know!"

Lancer frowned at me and unexpectedly brought his hand down on the desk, hard. I had a feeling he was mad. (well, duh)But the feeling slowly faded as he resumed gathering books. "And why is that?"

I swallowed hard. I truly didn't know. I really was clueless about this situation. But, I knew I was somehow worried about this. And the more I thought about it, the more information I got... And then I answered, "Because I want to know if I hurt him in any way before. I just need to. And I need to apologize for it if I did, because I'd carry that with me my whole life if I didn't."

Lancer pursued his lips. And then, looking around to see for any eavesdroppers, he told me only a bit.

"I know you need to do this. Figure out who Phantom is, don't dare tell anyone.". Mr. Lancer then gathered his things and was prepared to leave when I said:

"Before you were telling me to not be interested in Phantom, and now since I explained, you're acting all mushy on me." I accused. Lancer just gave me a snarky smile- one that I never knew he had. And although this was just an expression, it showed me so much. The man was challenging me to figure this out. "But give me a hint."

He sighed and said, "Ask Sam Manson.". And with that parting statement, the man was gone. And I was more confused than ever.

And on top of that, I said I was Phantom to my friends. And they believed me. If they found the truth, it would be... The end of Dash Baxter and his popularity.

'Gah, why is my life so frustrating?'

* * *

**Me: So, that's that... EP, why? Why must you be so hard to write?**

**Danny: Yup, stop whining.**

**Me: Decided to use Annabelle. Cuz she's soooo sweet!**

**Danny: :'( that story was so sad**

**Me: It wasn't that bad.**

**Viewers of Annabelle: Sobbing hysterically.**

**Me: Oh... well. Still including her though. Yeah, sorry if this wasn't that good... I realize there might be some spelling errors, because the iPad's spell check isn't cooperative at all times.**

**Danny: Thank you for reading...**

**Me: ... And please review on the way out! Thx.**

_**-Arette**_


	5. Discovering Angel

**Me: Jeez, what has it been, a month since I last updated...?**

**Danny: Yup.**

**Me: oh... Well, I finished my last project until next quarter, but some major tests are coming up and "Camp" also... I won't be able to work on EP or Angel for the next week. Expect delays.**

**Boo! I didn't get the haunted cabin for camp!**

**Danny: Take me with you to camp!**

**Me: sorry, no boys allowed in the girls' cabin...**

**Danny: Awwwwrrrrr...**

**Me: So yeah, two people discovering who Danny is. Both are obvious. Thanks to jeanette9a, Universal808(2), and Luver(anon) for their support.**

**...**

**What are you waiting for? Go ahead!**

* * *

_**Presenting...**__Discovering Angel_

* * *

Jazz POV

Life was so unfair. That much I had learned from my seventeen years of living. Life was impossible to tell, even if you could see into the future. One thing in the world changes everyday- the position of the books in the library down the street, how one leaf is pulled down off a bush. Everything changes. But some changes have more... Effect. I guess you can say that's what happened to my little brother. He had ghost powers by accident-how cool is that? But it was life changing too. He fought ghosts, powerful ones at that. But that didn't mean he wasn't powerful as well. Danny had done so much to help the town, so that he shouldn't have to go through this now-being so hurt and pained... We didn't even know if he would survive the night. This all happened because of Vlad Plasmius...

So when my mother got the call from the hospital, she rushed down to the hospital to her youngest son in three minutes flat, almost fainting at the sight of him. But we were even more worried. How the heck were we to explain that he was a Halfa who had many dangerous enemies? Simple. We lie. But apparently mom has known about our lies for quite a while. But not what they were about, so it seems.

Danny's friends and I were whisked out of the room so Danny could be put through test for vitals... Again. It was now pretty late, ten ol'clock. Sam murmured something about a guy named Clockwork messing with the time and Tucker nodded in agreement. Mom paced the hall, worry clearly etched on her face. Dad was yet to arrive-we didn't know where the heck he was. The hall was relatively quiet, not much action or suspense. Only us worrying about Danny. It was no use hiding facts about Danny being alright in the end. Truthfully, I knew that Danny had little to no chance of getting over this and recovering. Mentally it would scar him forever. Physically... Well, you know. There are some things that even hope can't wipe away.

Kristi had gone back to school thirty-seven minutes ago. She'd gotten a call that this situation didn't concern her and with an apologetic glance she was off. Kristi told me she would be back as soon as she could, later today. Sometime after school. Right now, it was about three o'clock. Only about half a hour, tops, until she would arrive. Then I could tell her everything. She would know soon enough anyway. It will probably be all over the town by midnight. I just wanted to talk to someone, keep myself occupied for a while and actually feel like I was doing something. Even if it was the most useless of things. I wanted to help Danny, but he was just barely out of my reach. It was... Horrible to be so close and to know you can't get any farther than where you are now.

'Danny, you better be alright. Otherwise this pain will all be for nothing.'

Dash POV

'Gosh, who could it be...'. I thought, thinking of who the heck Phantom could be. 'Who... Or what?'. I shook my head fiercely. 'No, he's half-human. Not just a ghost.'. So I continued pacing... Until I banged my head on a red locker in the gym. Uhhhg. This was impossible to figure out!

Mr. Lancer decided to be all mysterious, and all, "Ask Sam Manson" and stuff. But I couldn't find Sam anywhere. So here I was.

Seeing a cart of basketballs from the corner of my eye, I took one and started to dribble it to the free throw line of a basketball court in the corner of the gym. School had ended and now I had to figure out this mystery. I needed to take up old man Lancer's challenge. And figure out what to do about the swarm of guys sure to be after me when they find out I lied.

Preparing to shoot, I thought, 'Well, he must be related to Sam somehow.'. Whoosh. The ball flew out of my hands and smoothly swished into the net. I smiled freely - basketball wasn't my sport, football was.

'But he also must have some connection to Lancer as well... Maybe Lancer's... Son?'. (remember, Dash isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer) I shot the ball once again, and found my aim was way off. The brownish hard ball bounced of the edge of the hoop's rim. Growling at myself in frustration, I retrieved it and pinched the bridge on the top of my nose. 'Idiot! Lancer doesn't have a son. My English teacher is and will probably remain single for a while. He is just a student, nothing more or less. But how does Lancer know this guy?". I dribbled the ball a bit, thinking. 'He is in his class, obviously. And must attract attention from him.'. Nothing. The thought rang no bells, whatsoever.

Frowning, I rethought the question I asked myself. "Okay... Jarred is too timid, Kwan's too mellow to destroy a ghost, Adrian is too violent. Kyle... Maybe, but I don't think so. He would never agree to wear a jumpsuit.". I muttered under my breath. This was leading me in circles! I banged the object in my hands down hard onto the floor. It bounced up a good six feet. And it seemed to stay upon the air a bit longer.

"Damn! What am I missing? Nobody acts like Phantom..."

The stinkin' basketball just had to land on my head. I kicked it aside. "Ow." I remembered the time I got locked into the janitor's closet, which was locked from the inside somehow, but wedged on the outside. I'd banged head on the shelf behind me. Someone must've stuck me in here somehow... Or phased!

Someone named Phantom.

And Phantom must've been looking for revenge for him to do that to me.

Revenge. This was one of the people I'd been bullying. And apparently I made them pretty bad, considering I had this huge wedgie.

'Think Dash. Think!'. Closing my eyes and pressing my palms against my head to think, I remembered the kids who I'd bullied. Neil. Nathan. Chris. Wiston. I wince as memories of me hurting these people come rushing back to me. But I didn't feel that much feeling for them otherwise, because they weren't my friends or anything... But why should I care?

'Because Phantom could be any one of them!' I reminded myself angrily. It just didn't make sense at all that Danny Phantom could be one of the nerds and geeks I pick on everyday! I mean, seriously. It's like finding out that your so-called fish was actually a seahorse all this time. But way more surprising than that.

Who was the most unlikely to be Phantom?

My mind wandered back to Mr. Lancer's weird mysterious words. "Ask Sam Manson.". Why the heck did I have to ask Sam, with her loser friends Tucker and...

Danny.

Kristi POV

I had came to school just as the last period passed. I was sorta late, but nonetheless, I had to come to school. And now after just dropping by with no reason, I had to walk back to the hospital. Sure, I had to put up with Casper High and their weird rules, but I needed to deal with all of the teachers. I needed to get to Jazz.

By now I was past the drab lockers and was almost out the door when-

Dash, the daydreaming quarterback looked at me urgently. His buff form and blonde hair made him look buff and maybe hot for some girls, but I was just as tall as him, and he was about two years younger than me. Sometimes he flirted with me, but no. He was not in my league.

But something told me that this was no exchange of flirts to denies. His eyes were serious and sharp, a mature look I hadn't known he could pull off. "Kristi, where's Danny?"

I looked around. We were talking in a busy hall. I walked to a less crowded corner. "Ermm... Why do you want to know?"

"Because I need to check something."

"Ummm, well...". Looking around once more for eavesdroppers, I said, "I'm going to see him now.". I was very cautious with the wording because I didn't want everyone to know of Danny. Jazz wouldn't want that.

"But where is he?". Dash was getting impatient- I could see in the way he rolled his fingers on his side.

I took a deep breath in. "With Sam and Tucker and Jazz, along with his mom. At Amity's hospital."

Dash grabbed my right arm, squeezing me tight. His face was turning into a worried stated, his violet eyes boring in tome. "Who's the patient?". I had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Danny.". Dash released my arm with wider eyes than usual as soon as I said it, and then ran to the hospital like he was playing in a football game, running for a touchdown. He burst through the metal doors, off to the hospital.

Jazz would be surely mad I let that jerk know where Danny was.

I sighed and started walking to the white building a few blocks from there. I walked steadily past the green grass and tall trees of Casper High, then entered a group of offices, shops, and towers. Lots of people were all around in the streets because it was the end of school. Kids hung out here often.

As I went, I spotted a TV store with the latest-

"Oh, no way..." I said as something caught my eye on the TV displaying the news.

Sam POV

After the tests were done we were allowed to come back into the room and see Danny. It was horribly awry to see him still, but I guess I was doing better... Danny wasn't a pretty sight, but I guess that I accepted that he might die...

'No! Bad Sam. Danny won't die, bad Sam...' I chided myself. I glanced to my side. Mrs. Fenton was asking Tucker what had happened and Tucker was speechless, not knowing how to respond. Mr. Fenton was still to arrive. Jazz was by the door looking out for Kristi as I looked down at my feet, shuffling them without a purpose when-

A visitor came in at the door. And it just had to be Dash.

Hate burned in me and I wanted to run up to him, kick him, smack him, do anything. Dash was here! What, did he think that all his teasing and antics, all affecting Danny, could be replaced with friendship just by him dragging his lousy butt over here to see Danny.

I searched his face for that smirk of seeing Danny so beat-up, and waited for a smart remark about him. But those words never came. I didn't see any enjoyment in his eyes about Danny lying there in front of him. Instead, I saw was. Pure. Worry.

And not just worrying like you lost your dog - no. Like the same worry I would encounter by looking at Tucker, Mrs. Fenton, Jazz, Kristi, and at myself in a mirror. He was the same as the rest of us. He looked at Danny with disbelief, running past us to Danny's bedside. The steady drone bored into the silence of the room, as Dash, in a low voice, asked, "What happened to him?"

Everything I believed in shattered right there. Danny couldn't be beaten down. Wrong. Jazz would always be independent and strong. Nope. That Tucker would always keep his flirty, fluffy attitude, that me, Danny and Tucker would grow old together. That Dash would never treat Danny as a close friend. That Vlad would never do this much damage to him. All those thoughts we had before this day were proven wrong in a second. The life we used to know was so distant now, like an alternate universe.

This would leave deep scars. For all of us. And even as I prayed it would all be over soon, I hadn't idea what would come from this. I only had one thought for the future: I'm going to kill Vlad.

* * *

**Whoa... Dramatic ending.**

**Hope all the grammar and stuff was okay...**

**And the plot... This is a story with barely any plot...**

**In case you haven't noticed, numbers for reviews, favs, and follows are all 9. Let's get it at least one group up to ten!**

**Oh, btw, I might change my pen name soon... So if this isn't written by my name the next time you see this, don't freak out.**

**(As of 11-18-12:**

**Changed my pen name. I went back and changed some of my docs to be signed Arette. :) )**

**$$$$$$$$$$Arette$$$$$$$$$$**


	6. Feelings on an Angel part 1

**Don't kill me. Seriously, just don't. I know that this might be a bit late... By a month or so, sorry. ':s **

**Hope you enjoy what I've managed to come up with today! A spin on Tucker's perspective, clarity on Dash's, and only their POVs. I felt that before moving on, I needed to clear up a bit of confusion. I shall wish to Desiree that I will find the time to write the next chappy. ** Soon.** Very soon, for the sake of all of us.**

**I'm going to refer Angel as a sort of code name... Amity Angel, DP's code name... It will be used in the future of this story.**

**So, where were we...**

* * *

**_Angel Chapter 6: Feelings on an Angel part 1_**

* * *

Dash POV

Okay, I admit, running to the hospital just to see proof Danny was Phantom was just... Yeesh. Asking a question about how Danny is currently? Stupid me. That was a horrible question.

But as much as she would hate to admit it, I saw her lower her walls. She was completely vulnerable, but it was only for a second. I saw Sam's stress. Her horror. Disbelief. And more importantly, her confusion. For that I had no idea why.

'Don't let her give you that crap,' I swear I heard a chilling voice whisper this down my spine. Worse part was that this voice was a cool, haunting version of my own.

'But what about Sam? She may be uncool, unpopular, gothic, weird, creepy... Gosh, the list could go on forever. But she's still a human, with feelings.'. I looked up to see the truth in her eyes again.

But the vortex of her true feelings was sealed and replaced with cruel, undeniable anger.

All I had to was look at Sam, and I immediately regret coming here. I mean, my god, what has gotten into the woman? Her hands are fisted and Sam's eyes are burning with an unbelievable fire. She almost growled, and Tucker had to grab her arm just in case Sam ran at me. But Sam seemed stationary at that position of glaring at me.

I almost raise my hands in surrender. But I try(as calmly as possible) and repeat my previous question. "What. Happened. To him?" I said through gritted teeth.

She shakes free of Tucker's hold and after she gives a small glance to him, she walks up to me. I'm about half a foot taller and I'm still scared of her. I have no idea why. "What do you think? Danny got beat up by the football team? Again?". I winced at her sharp words, but thrust the feeling away.

I narrow my eyes, and say quietly to Sam, "Is it true that Danny is Phantom?" It was weird to call Danny by his first name for once.

Her purple eyes were carefully guarded and unreadable to most, but I saw right through her. "Come on Sam, I know about Danny."

"Know what about Danny?" I turned around to see Fenton's mom, that weird hood off her face and saw her questioning violet eyes. "Who are you, and what do you know about Danny that I don't?"

Her eyes were piercing, and I gulped. "Uh, my name is Dash Baxter. And I... Er..."

Foley butt in. "Oh, um we were... we were just talking about... How we know where the accident took place! Yeah." I shot Foley a glance of thanks. He gave a subtle glare back, but it was laced with anger. Jeez, all I wanted to come here for was to find out all about Danny Phantom. I wanted to know everything about my hero.

"Okay, alright. What did happen, anyway?"

"Err-"

Sam cut Foley off. "Well, we were out of school, and this guy took Danny and shoved him off a building! He was muttering words randomly so we could tell he was delirious. It was no one's fault." Her face was a perfect mask of worry and truth. The key word is mask. The lie had few holes in it, but the emotion clear in Sam's face was enough to make Fenton's mom believe it.

Fenton's mom gasped, her slender hands up to her mouth. "Oh, no! My poor baby!" And she just ran to her son's side, who was still unresponsive. Throughout this whole scene, Jazz was watching us quietly, leaning casually on the wall of the room, looking at especially me. I felt her eyes boring holes in the back of my head.

As soon as Fenton's mom's back was turned, Sam let her mask go and she fumed quietly. In a reserved tone she says, "We need to talk. All of us," she adds when she sees Foley trying to move toward the nearest exit. Fearful to be included in Sam's wrath, he nervously swallows and follows Sam out into the vacant hall. I see no choice but to do the same. That is, if I were ever to talk to the Danny Phantom.

Jazz moves outside of the room quietly; she was obviously interested in my fate. Yeah, I had a feeling this would not go so good.

Sam's cold amethyst eyes pierce my soul and I mentally wince. She was eyeing me carefully, like I were a stick of highly explosive dynamite. "Why are you here?" Her voice as low and dangerous, with a hint of darkness to it. This was a question I would have to carefully answer.

I just went head-on with the honest truth. "To visit Phantom, of course."

Oops. Sam growled and shoved me back so my shoulder blades were carving themselves into the walls behind me. Bad answer. "His name is Danny, Dash, and you have no right to visit him! Not after all you've put us through!"

Foley had to grab Sam's fist and keep her away from me. His face was one of worry and panic, knowing the goth had nearly gone crazy. Her amethyst eyes... I would never forget the look I saw inside of them. The clear color was easy to see through. Her eyes were filled of anger. Hate. Confusion. And pain. But if I looked closely enough, something that understood Sam's actions was there.

'Had I really put them through that much?' I wondered to myself. Foley was practically hugging Sam around the waist and leaning all his weight back to prevent her from hitting me.

I thought as Sam nearly smacked me in the cheek. 'Well, I did shove them in their lockers. Gave them a refreshing flush,'. I remembered with pleasure when I dunked Fenton and Foley. The looks on their faces were priceless. I laughed mentally and recalled more fun events. But as each memory flashed before my eyes, I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit guilty at the number of times that I noted I bullied them.

And... Oh god. I forgot my real purpose I told Mr. Lancer earlier today. I said that I needed to apologize if I ever did anything to Phantom... I had just partially made that up, but as time passed I had realized how true it was.

I looked through the clear glass window into Danny's room hesitantly. 'Have I really done this much?' I wondered. And for once, just one, I felt like crying. Crying for Danny. Now I look back on it, I believe the feeling was guilt. But in that moment I had no idea, just that I actually pitied Fenton.

What was wrong with me?

Tucker POV

It was times like this I wished that I could disappear as easily as Danny. Sam was yelling at Dash. Danny was injured and dying slowly. I was holding Sam back firmly with all the strength I had. I gritted my teeth as she struggled against my sleeved arms. Her nailed fingers tried to pry my hands away from her so she could punch Dash. Dash was just staring at our struggle like a deer frozen in headlights.

I decided I had to put a stop to this.

"Sam," I say to her lowly. She ignores my words and keeps trying to get out of my firm hold. I make sure she can't escape before I speak to her. Trying to push as much eloquence as I can into my words, I try to talk to the goth once more. "Sam. Do you really think that punching Dash will fix Danny?" My head was over her shoulder, and my hands were on them too. Sam abruptly stopped moving madly and looked at what she could see of me. "Dash has done some pretty bad things to us and him in the past, but beating up Dash won't help Danny."

Sam tightened her lips covered with slightly purplish-black lipstick. "He deserves it,". She growls at him like an animal, and I sigh. I knew exactly what she meant in those three words.

"I know Sam. I know." I don't dare to make my voice higher than a whisper. My grasp on her loosens when her near-perfect features do. And then she storms off down the hall to be left alone. Little that she knows that I saw her break off into a run.

Sam. I wanted to chase after her badly, run and let her know that it would be alright. I couldn't stand to see my friend like that.

But if I told her it would be alright, wouldn't I just be a liar?

I ended up letting her run away. She needed some time alone. I think we all needed it. Sleep too. And comfort food.

'At this time, all you can think of is food?' I chided myself. 'What kind of friend are you?'

I scowled in dislike of what my life has amounted up to. Tucker Foley, the techno geek with eating as a habit. What the heck? It was just... Horrible.

And then I found myself comparing myself to Danny. 'Shy, snarky, thin, nice, and with a couple clubs of Phangirls. Oh, don't forget the awesome ghost powers!' I thought sarcastically.

I was well aware I was plain jealous of Danny. It was always like this, Danny getting hurt and Sam cooing over him, only this time it was the whole city, bound to love him for "the good he has done". And then Sam gets all emotional over him just for betting beat up by Vlad. What was up with that, anyway?

Uhhhg! It was like the Desiree incident again. I would never forget the power coursing through my veins as I obtained ghost powers just like Danny. I had known the risks and in the end it went pretty bad, but you know... Learning being zapped by a portal gives you ghost powers, it all of a sudden makes you want to get up and run to FentonWorks. It was a shock of pure, freezing water. You know the chill could kill you if stay in it too long. But the thrill is a rush of energy and it feels so good.

I closed my eyes and sighed wistfully. 'I guess that was Danny's life I just described. Not mine.' Staring back at the glass window where Danny was sleeping, I thought about what would happen if he were never to wake up. I guessed it would still be regular old Amity Park, just without its so-called "Angel" to protect it.

'Don't think like that,' I chastised myself, frowning as I did so. 'Danny is still your friend. Your best friend, in fact. Even if he is sometimes annoying. And dorky. And extremely clueless.'

I looked at Dash for just a second who gazed back, his eyes unreadable. I told Mrs. Fenton monotonously that I had to get going. I claimed it was getting late and my mom would wonder where I was. She nodded, obviously lost in thought.

And then I started the fairly lengthy walk home. The sun was getting pretty low now, even though it feels as if the whole rush of events had only been a few minutes. I really needed a good night's sleep. After all, who knows? This might be just a nightmare and I'll be waking up when I get home. At least, for now I'll have that scrap of hope to hold onto. But if this is real, I have no idea what to expect next. I can't believe I'll admit to everyone reading this book, but I had thought that despite the minute ways I hated Danny so much, I would be completely lost without him.

**Well... I apologize if Tucker was OOC, I just think that some part of him, hidden in his personality, is someone that is deeply jealous of Danny. Also, sorry that Sam was a bit OOC too. Guess that's what this situation made her do. *shrugs***

**And yes. Parts now, there will about three. I tend to be long-winded, disregarding EP... :P**

**Was recently on a Rise of the Guardians craze. Still am recovering. Jack Frost is sooooo cute!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this. Those who actually take the time to read this even though it is a very, very late update, you are awesome. Seriously.**

**_This is Arette, signing off until next time..._**

**'Night.**


	7. Feelings on an Angel part 2

**Hello. Angel is up and running! I apologize for any mistakes throughout this story, it's because I'm typing and putting this on FanFiction through my iPad. Spellcheck on Notes sometimes annoys me to no end.**

**Enjoy,**

_**Feelings on an Angel part 2**_

* * *

Sam POV

I hated myself right at that moment I had left the hospital. I hated that I'd be so vulnerable, that I'd just run away like that, and that I would just hate Danny. Of all people. I had felt it like a deep burning sensation deep in my soul, seeking out to take on revenge on anything that's crossed it. And Danny had crossed my borderline of madness. Everything revolved around him, anything that happened in town ever had to deal with him whether one knew his secret or not.

So why did I unconditionally love him?

And then I remember my reasoning. It was because no matter how much it seemed that he was perfect, he wasn't. He didn't even try to be flawless like those mindless jocks at school. It was because he didn't care one bit if someone didn't like him.

Nobody else that I've ever known has had that ability to just ignore the world and be themselves. Sometimes Danny gets the better of himself and is totally obsessed about fitting in. But the other 90% of the time, he's Danny. And not some other jerk out there he's copying.

I hug my knees to my chest even more than before and look up at the sky. Above is a flurry of leaves, moving gently to the breeze as the sun sets into the ground. It was that time of day where it wasn't hot or cold, it was just simple and plain. And original. Nothing could quite overshadow the beauty of this time, and that's what I loved about it. That's why I loved anything unique, no matter how weird.

And that's why I love him.

Leaves are falling to the grassy ground when I stretch my legs out and lean against the brown bark behind me. I wish I could stay here forever, with Danny by my side as we just sit and watch the world.

But you don't always get what you want.

I needed to have a talk with Vlad.

Jazz POV

His face. It's completely still, devoid of any sign of life except for the slight breaths he takes. His face is pale, too. I already miss those bright blue eyes, the world seems to have dropped a shade without them.

Everything is so still. It's all so surreal and movie-like, yet I know that what has happened is reality. I can't believe that this could just happen to us like this.

The doctor says that he will most likely wake up in a few days. Maybe more. Maybe less. We don't know. For all we know, he might be like this forever. He's unconscious for now, but it is unpredictable whether he will slip into a coma, or if he'll have brain damage from the fall, or if he'll die. We. Don't. Know.

But you see, I need to. I need to know that he'll wake up. I need to know that he will be able to talk, or speak, or know everything he knew before the incident. I need to know if I can do anything. But I know I can't. Or maybe. I think. I'm not sure if I'm right or not anymore. Books are not reasonable and are outdated, someone's analysis of something is a type of opinion, nothing is stable.

Not anymore.

I look once more at him pitifully, and then walk to mom. Her violet eyes were far away yet toward Danny. She had one of her spandex covered hands on her mouth, probably analyzing him. "Mom, can I go outside? Get some fresh air?". My voice is raspy from not using it for a while, and she gives the tiniest of nods.

I got out of that room as fast as I could. The too-clean smell of the hospital was going to drive me insane. I just needed some time alone, time by myself just to think about... Well, everything. We all did.

Outside the white building was a simple road lined with colorful flowers, perhaps to make up for what a gloomy place that building was. They were all in full bloom, facing up with pride. A sidewalk was in between the wall of flowers and the trimmed grass field in front of most of the structure. I only followed the impossibly clean sidewalk, and kept walking until I was sure the hospital's neat roads and flowers were not seen by my side. This was one of the not too busy places in the city, a simple street where buildings weren't too old and had a sort of homely sense all of Amity Park provided. Brick buildings were scattered among the groups on the street, and very few people were walking down the street at that time. Some people were seen shopping inside a store, and most were working.

This was a calm place. The actions and the style here were obviously consistent. To remain the same for a long, long while. That was good.

Long shadows stalked after my own form as I walked past the world. I walked past everything. It was childish to think I did that, but my head felt so far away that anything seemed possible. After all, there were half-ghosts wandering around and amulets that turned people into dragons and so much more... So why not?

I found myself sitting down, leaning on a tree in a park as the sun sank into the ground. Roots dug into my legs and long unruly pieces of grass tickled my legs with just the slightest touch. My red hair streaked down to the back of my back and the tree bark behind me as I curled my legs up in front of me. I swear I could feel my hair burning grey from stress, one streak at a time.

And this is how I found my solution to the issue concerning if Danny was to get better. He totally was. He was. I don't know why everyone was so worried, even me. Danny is strong. He can make this, he has faced harder things. A smile blossomed on my lips. Danny is going to be just fine.

Vlad POV

Daniel... Is an intriguing boy. He is very smart yet chooses to be quite the opposite just to protect his secret identity. He is resourceful even though he might seem meek. And Daniel is a fighter. He is a defender. And a powerful one at that. He would make a great ally.

It really is unfortunate that he is a reckless teen, with no control over his powers. Daniel has become one of my major concerns, for the power he holds could destroy the world.

It didn't stop him from being just a teenager.

To be honest, I was really mad at Daniel. He had pushed me to my limits, that insolent boy. My little badger has seemed to reject me at all costs. He doesn't know how this makes me feel, how I have to deal with one more person ending up hating me.

I have been rejected. By many people, even my family. It's me against the world. And Daniel... He has everything, and is about the most fearless person I know. He has a loving family, a bunch of fans cheering for him(along with a few enemies I will not mention), and a life. I have money, control, and patience. It infuriates me to no end on how I have ended up as a "bad guy", and I just am so angry at myself.

I don't know why I seek money, I don't know why I am so misunderstood(maybe it's because I'm so horrid), I don't know why I'm lamenting on how pitiful my life is. I like to think that if everything was mine, including Maddie and Daniel, everything bad in my life would be gone. I wouldn't be alone. I would be loved, a feeling I have never known in my bitter life.

But now, as I sit here in this huge lonesome mansion, I realize nothing can make this right again. Nothing can make me whole. Plots of taking Maddie away from Jack have vanished as easily I can turn intangible. I no longer feel the need of everyone on my side.

How I've injured Daniel hits me with the force of a freight train. Guilt washes over me in waves, and I feel as the world is glaring at me, tormenting me. I have done bad, worse than ever. My schemes barely involve anyone getting hurt. Daniel will never accept me. I realize I can't get them on my side. Nobody will ever want me because of what I've done. This incident is horrible, and I know the shock of it will shadow behind me forever. I am a monster.

I create a new goal: I will make this right. It seems a bit late in my life for a turning over a new leaf, but I feel that maybe if I do one thing right before I die, it would be good for me and this rest of the world. I needed to be accepted, but now the world will not let me take any longer(they certainly won't now they know I am so dangerous now) the only alternative is to give.

I would -no, I will- help Daniel even if I die trying.

At least I would do one thing right before I died.

No POV

_Secrets are like wildfire. The few witnesses who saw Danny's secret first-hand lit the first flames. Amity Park was such a small town that mostly everyone knew of Danny's secret by the end of the first day. It was just that some people didn't hear of his secret because they were focused on something else. Maddie Fenton and many others didn't know of Danny's secret, just because they didn't pay attention._

_The first day wasn't so bad considering what had happened on the second..._

* * *

**Six chapters that takes place in one day... Wow. Anyhow, I'll inform you on some plot holes that still need to be filled:**

_-Dash confronting his friends about not being Phantom_

_-Kristi confronting Jazz_

_-Vlad helping Danny_

_-Jack coming to see Danny_

_-Maddie finding out Danny's secret_

_-Danny waking up_

**And... That's it, I believe. So far, anyway. I believe a few of these will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Linked is next on my update list! After that, SotW and then Angel and so forth.**

**Vlad's POV was pretty hard to do. His motives were hard to explain, yet I think it was explained okay.**

**Thanks for reading, reviews anyone?**

**Arette~**


End file.
